Adventure Time
by TheJenthehedgehog
Summary: Jen and Darthon ends up in a portal that was made by Princess Bubblegum that leads to the Land of ooo, now Jen and Darthon have adventures in the Land of ooo


Adventure Time Chapter 1: The Hedgehogs are coming

Princess Bubblegum: Ok guys; I've installed a new teleportation system that can bring things from their world into ours and I wanted you two to see it. (She says to Finn and Jake)

Finn: Aw cool, but how does it work?

Jake: Yeah PB show us.

Princess Bubblegum: Well; I just need to adjust something's together… (She says while pressing buttons and flipping switches)

Princess Bubblegum: And… There. (She pulls a lever and swirls began to appear)

Finn/ Jake: Whoa. (They both say in awe)

At Olympia…

Jen: Well Darthon; what would you like to do today my king? (She asks Darthon sitting on the arm of his thrown)

Darthon: Well my queen I wish to do whatever you would like to do.

Jen: How about going back to Mobius? (She asks now sitting on Darthon's lap)

Darthon: Except that. (He says staring at Jen)

(Suddenly a large vortex appears)

Darthon: What the? (He says staring at the vortex)

Jen: Darthon! Get your weapons ready! (She yells at him getting up and her scythe appears in her hand)

Darthon: Got it! (He yells getting up as well; as his axe appears in one hand and in the other a bone knife; he pulls out his tentacles and a boom cannon appears)

Jen: Damn Darthon I didn't mean that many. (She says staring at all of Darthon's weapons)

Darthon: Hey; it's good to be on the safe side.

(Jen sighs)

Jen: Let's just go. (She says jumping into the portal)

Darthon: Groovy. (He replies then jumps into the portal after her)

In the land of ooo…

(Jen and Darthon jumps out of the portal with their weapons ready to attack)

Finn: WHOA WHAT THE!? (He yells seeing Jen and Darthon about to attack them)

Princess Bubblegum: Queen Jen! (She yells getting in front of Jen stopping her from attacking Finn and Jake)

Jen: Bubblegum? (She asks staring at Princess Bubblegum)

Finn: Who's that? (He asks as he and Jake looks at Jen; then Darthon)

Princess Bubblegum: Oh; Finn, Jake this is Jen. She is the Queen of a planet called Mobius and another called Olympia; and over there is her husband Darthon, me and Jen go way back when we met each other at this Princess gathering.

Finn: Whoa; that's huge!

Jake: You said it. (He replies)

(Suddenly they hear a crash and they run out onto the balcony and sees...)

Finn: Ice King.

Princess Bubblegum: Ice King! Why are you attacking my castle!? (She yells madly at him)

Ice King: I've came for you my… (He stops as he gets cu off at Jen's beauty)

Whoa what a beauty…

Ice King: I've changed my mind! I've came for the hedgehog! (He yells out to them)

Darthon: Well just see about that! (He yells ready to fire his boom cannon at the Ice King until Jen stops him)

Jen: Don't worry Darthon hunny; I'll handle this. (Suddenly Jen's dress changes into a white dress, with a pink belt, and a black jacket)

(Jen flies over to the Ice King)

Jen: Now; if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you leave. (She says as her scythe appears in her hand the blade of it sharp)

Ice King: Ok, jeez I'm going, I'm going. (He says then flies away)

Finn: Shmowzow! That was awesome! (He yells out excitedly)

Finn: Are you guys like magical or something?

Darthon: Yes; were magical, and practically everyone on our planets is. (He says and Finn stares in awe)

Princess Bubblegum: Guy! Come in here! (She yells and they all go back in)

Princess Bubblegum: I have some bad news; something is making the machine act up and the teleporter is all globbed up.

Jen: Well; I guess were staying then. (She says to Darthon)

Darthon: How groovy, but we need someone to watch our castle.

Jen: No prob; ill just call Shadow and Sonic and tell them to watch it. (She says then snaps her fingers and her phone appears then she walks out of the room)

Finn: So… Darthon; how does Jen defend herself from getting princess napped? I mean aren't princesses defend less? (He asks staring at Darthon)

Jake: No; remember PB and Lady saved our buns from Ricardio and PB used hand to hand combat to destroy him. (He says as Finn remembers the flashback)

Darthon: Your little friend is right; not all princesses are defenseless, and besides; if you dealt with many princess napping guys like she did you'll get used to it. (He says as Jen comes back inside)

Jen: Shadow and Sonic will watch the castle for us while Knuckles and Silver watch the other back in Mobius. (She says walking over to Darthon then gives him a kiss)

Darthon: Groovy, but where are we going to stay? (He asks Jen)

Jen: we'll stay in this place where my old friend Marceline used to live in; I'm sure she wouldn't mind. (She says as Finn and Jake realizes that she was talking about their tree house)

Finn: Oh; um… that's where me and Jake live.

Jen: No silly not that one it's close to your house.

Jake: Oh! I know which one she means! (He says remembering a small house close to their home)

Princess Bubblegum: Well its getting pretty late; I'll see you guys tomorrow. (She says walking out)

Finn and Jake: Yeah we better get going; come on Jake. (He says as Jake follows)

Darthon: Let's go Jen baby. (He says then teleports to their new house) 

Ok guys this was for all you bros out there supporting me especially jackthehedgehog u/4730483/ read his story sometime its great and this was for my so called "boyfriend" FanficProductions u/4307479/ Thanks again for reading, and there's going to be an alternative story to this it's much better jackthehedgehog is helping me with it. See ya later bros.


End file.
